1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying apparatus for a vehicle using vehicle induced wind and, more particularly, to a drying apparatus for a vehicle using vehicle induced wind, which is capable of storing a wet object in a lower space of a rear bumper and, in addition, drying the wet object using vehicle induced wind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional drying apparatuses for vehicles are configured to dry a wet object using hot air or cool air discharged from an air conditioner. As shown in FIG. 1, a storage tray 1 that stores the wet object is connected to an air duct 2 of the air conditioner. The storage tray 1 is installed within a trunk 3 that is isolated from an interior of a vehicle and is not exposed to the exterior of the vehicle.
However, the conventional drying apparatus is configured to dry a wet object using the air released from the air conditioner. The conventional drying apparatus may experience power loss due to the operation of the air conditioner, and particularly, fuel efficiency may be reduced. Further, the conventional drying apparatus may be configured to use a heat generator such as a heater to dry the wet object. However, when using the heater, the conventional drying apparatus requires a separate heat generator to be installed within the vehicle.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.